


Happily Ever After - Day Seven

by Shipping_Trash_Writer



Series: Tokka Week 2016 [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Doing tags on mobile is a pain in the butt, F/M, Fairy Tales, Full Circle, So these are late, au-ish, sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Trash_Writer/pseuds/Shipping_Trash_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All stories must come to an end, and so must ours. At least it ended happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After - Day Seven

_“...And after the war, there was peace in all the lands. The End.”_ A woman said to the hopefully sleeping children.  
“Grandma, why didn't they live happily ever after?” The youngest asked.  
“Because the story doesn't entirely end there, sweetie.” The Grandmother said, gaining the interest of the other child as well.  
“I thought that stories ended at _the end_ or _they lived happily ever after_.” She stated.  
“Not all stories.” The Grandmother informed. “Some stories don't end well or are sometimes the start of something better.”  
Both children now looked confused.  
“What if I told you that not all stories end but they always do start.”  
“You're not making sense, Grandma.” The older child said.  
“The stories you heard started in the middle. They started with two teenagers, two siblings, and a lost little boy. They didn't tell you anything about what happened before the stories started, did they?”  
Both children shook their heads.  
“Yet the bad guy had his whole life story told. I'm not saying that it's fair. I'm saying that just because I said _The End_ to say a particular part ended, doesn't mean that the story is over.”  
The children's eyes widened in glee.  
“What happened? What happened? What happened?” The youngest cried.  
“Who should I start with?” The grandmother asked with a grin.  
“The prince! No, the water girl! No, the girl warrior!” The youngest cheered.  
“I’ll try all three, if I remember them rightly.”  
“If not, Grandpa can help.” A new voice said. “I’m better than Grandma at remembering stuff.” He said with a twinkle in his eyes that made the children giggle.  
“The only thing you're better at than me is losing things, Snoozles.” The grandmother retorted.  
“You love me, anyway.” The grandfather cleared his throat. “Who are we starting with?” He asked.  
“How about the Blind Bandit?” The older child asked.  
“She stayed close with one of the teenagers, the boy, and they became close enough, that they began dating.” The grandmother informed them.  
“He was the coolest one.” The grandfather interjected.  
“They got married and had children and one of those children had her own children.” The grandmother continued, undeterred.  
“What about his sister?” The older child asked.  
“She married the boy that they found, after dancing around each other for forever.” The grandfather said. “Then they had children, who had children.”  
“The prince!” The younger child almost yelled. “And his crazy sister!”  
The grandparents winced at the last moniker.  
“The prince took the title that his sister stole and that his father took advantage of. The grandmother said. “He married the girl who never showed emotions and they had a little girl who took the title when it was her turn.”  
“His sister, however.” The grandfather said, treading lightly. “Was brought to a place where she could get better. So did their father.”  
“What happened to the warrior? I thought she'd be with the guy who married the Blind Bandit.”  
The grandmother giggled to herself. “They didn't end up together because they were both too stubborn and thick headed. Plus she had a boy back home.”  
“What happened to the dragon guy?” The older child asked, curiously.  
“He stayed with his nephew, the prince, and helped him with his title until his final days. Now he's with his own son, who died before his time.”  
“What were the names of the heroes, grandma? You never said them.” The younger child inquired.  
“The water girls’ name is Katara who married the wind boy, Aang. Her brother is Sokka who married Toph, the Blind Bandit. The prince is Zuko and he married Mai, the girl with no emotions. The girl warrior was Suki and she took the cheerleader, Ty Lee, with her for training.” The grandmother said.  
“They are real people, remember that. They should be remembered as such.” The grandfather said to the children, standing up and stretching. “Good night. He said, kissing their foreheads.   
Their grandmother mirrored his actions before they left the room.

* * *

“I don't know, Toph.” The grandfather said as they walked into the living room. “I think we lived happily ever after. I’ve got you and that's all I ever wanted.”  
She punched him in the arm. “You're still a giant sap, Snoozles.” She stated.  
“But I’m your giant sap.” He said, pulling her into a hug.


End file.
